The Other Side
by Sibunaalways
Summary: I tried to make everything how it used to be, but everyone just turned against me. I needed to recreate myself. Xx No one knew why I was that way. She was the first person I told the truth, the first person who knew the real me. But she wasn't the one. What does it feel like to be on the other side?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story, so I really hope you like it. It will give you a different point of view of some of the characters in House of Anubis. The first chapter is short, but the rest of them will be longer. I hope you enjoy. Sibuna!**

Everything was rough for me. All I had left was my friends. But then, things changed. Nothing was the same.

It was like everything was taken from me I was alone.

I tried to make things how they used to be, but it caused more to be taken from me. If only they knew what I went through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while you get used to hiding everything, all the pain that I went through.

I realize that I made some mistakes, but that was only because of what I was hiding.

 **so as you can see, very short. Oh, and just to be clear the first and second part of this chapter are written in different point of views. I promise the other chapters will be longer. Sibuna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Here is the 2nd one which is much longer. Sibuna!**

My whole world was flipped upside down. Things changed.

It was too quick. Too sudden. Too much to understand.

I missed how things used to be. I knew things would change, but not so much.

It's always been the same for many years, I came back and was so confused.

I tried to make things how they used to be, but everyone turned against me.

Maybe I would have adjusted better if they didn't shut me out.

If only they knew what I went through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I first arrived when I was eleven years old.

I was terrified, anyone else would be. It helped that everyone was new as well.

They seemed as clueless as boarding school, as I was.

All except Jerome Clarke. He seemed to know how boarding schools worked, almost if he's been to them many times.

I would have liked to get to know him better, but I found out who he really was.

He pulls pranks, lies, and other things as well.

Alfie Lewis seemed to hit it off with Jerome. They became best friends.

Jerome was obviously the more dominant in the friendship. He sometimes made Alfie do things he didn't want to do.

I wondered if Alfie would ever stand up to Jerome.

That day never seemed to come though.

Sometimes I thought if there was a reason why Jerome was the way he was. I chose to ignore that, that could be possible and developed more hatred to him than anyone else.

Then there was Fabian who was geeky and shy. I started to like him.

He hung out all the time. I never saw anything more between us at the time.

After two or three years, I started to like Fabian a little more than a friend.

I assumed he felt the same way. I was waiting for him to ask me out.

I heard him say to Mick Campbell once, his roommate. That he wasn't into dating girls.

"Maybe he would make an acception for me" I thought to myself.

When I left I still thought he wasn't looking to get a girlfriend anytime soon. That's why I didn't worry.

Fabian and Mick became pretty good friends, despite the fact that that Fabian's good at school and Mick at sports.

Mick went for a run around campus almost every morning and evening. He was very dedicated to sports.

Mara Jaffray was really smart, like Fabian. We weren't that close around then.

When I first met her and Fabian, I thought they would make a good couple.

That was until, I started hanging out with Fabian.

Amber was basically the dumb blonde, but did show she actually is pretty smart.

She and Mara became best friends. Amber always showed all her outfits to Amber before picking one out.

At times, it seemed if Mara was almost jealous of Amber.

Alfie obviously liked Amber, from the moment he first saw her. Amber never seemed to notice how much he cared for her.

Around seventh or eighth grade, Amber told both Mara and I that she had a crush on Mick.

Amber and I were actually quite close. I always talked about boys with her.

My best friend, Patricia never wanted to talk about them. She was never interested in boys. They were kind of scared of her,

Would there ever be a boy that got to her?

Patricia and I became best friends when we first shared a room together.

As best friends would, we told eachother everything.

I learned that we were both there on the same scholarship, the candy scholarship.

I also learned that she had a twin sister, Piper. She's very talented with music.

I ended up meeting her a few times.

All of us at the house became close. Back then we lived in Horus house, one of the middle school houses. We didn't move to anubis until high school.

Our house mother, Anna. She wasn't exactly the friendliest. She was always late on preparing meals and muttered nasty words about us.

In fifth grade Jerome and Alfie unscrewed the cap of the salt shaker.

Anna found out what they did the hard way.

She was so angry. Of course she knew that it was Jerome and Alfie.

She said some swear words to them and apparently Alfie didn't know what those words were.

He used them in class the next day and got detention for a week.

With Anna being so harsh, we all grew closer, we were like family. My real family was basically shattered, so that was all I had.

All of us at Horus house always hung out together. We never talked to much of the people from the other houses.

I guess you could say we were the most exciting house, especially with Jerome and Alfie.

One day we were hanging out by the stage in the drama studio. The gang from Ra house was hovered in the corner reading books.

They were all about studying. Even more than Fabian and Mara, and Mara always got higher scores than the students at Ra house.

I sat on the edge of the stage next to Patricia and Amber. Back when Amber and I were close. I noticed one of the girls looking bored and upset. She starred at us with the saddest eyes.

Her name was Willow Jenks. She seemed almost jealous of us at Horus house. Maybe because we do more than study.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before arriving at Horus house, I fell asleep and woke up to my parents arguing.

They fought over the simplest things. Sometimes I felt like screaming "shut up!". But I knew I would be grounded for at least a week.

My parents were very strict like that.

One night, in early July, I heard them mention divorce. I didn't here the rest of the sentence. The word divorce stood out and it's all I could think about.

Tears came into my eyes. I had friends who's parents were divorced and from what I hear, it isn't the best.

I couldn't sleep that night, it's all I thought of.

The next few days were pretty much the same as always. Mum and Dad fighting, but no more mentions of a divorce. Maybe I just imagined it.

It was the morning of my birthday, July 7th. I was so excited to finally turn eleven!

I ran downstairs to the kitchen door and I heard voices. I put me ear at the edge of the door and listened.

"Joy shouldn't be here for this" I heard Mum say.

Be here for what?

"What do you suppose we do?" I heard my Dad's voice ask.

"Leave her on the street?".

Wait, do they want to get rid of me?

Mum sighed. "Remember that letter we got in the mail a few weeks ago?" she asked.

There was letter? About what?

"Yes, the candy scholarship" said Dad.

Scholarship? You mean like in college?

"So during this time we can send her to boarding school" Mum said.

Boarding school? No! I don't want to go to boarding school!

Tears came out of my eyes. I quitely walked upstairs to my room.

I climbed in bed and sobbed into my pillow.

Would they really do this to me? Send me away? Could I have mistaken?

After about thirty minutes of crying, I heard my dad's voice.

"Joy!" He called out.

"Can you come down here?".

I sat up on my bed and wiped the tears from my eyes. I made sure you could not tell I was crying.

I casually walked down the stairs, pretending nothing was wrong. I opened the kitchen door. Mum and Dad were leaning against the kitchen counter. I took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Morning Joy" said Mum.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked demandingly.

Mum looked over a dad. Dad nodded.

"Well, we have been talking" Mum said.

She paused for a moment and sighed.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce".

Tears formed in my eyes once again, but I didn't say anything.

"During this time, I think it would be best if you were somewhere else" said dad.

What? Did they think I couldn't handle it? Though I knew what was coming next. More tears formed.

"You were offered a scholarship at Amun boarding school" said Mum.

More and more tears went down my face, I couldn't handle it anymore. This cannot be happening. I burst.

"So you applied for a scholarship just to get rid of me!" I shouted louder than ever.

They looked shocked at my outburst, I don't normally act like this. I didn't give them a chance to reply, I ran upstairs to my room and slammed my door. Causing the picture of us together to fall on the ground and break.

I smiled a little at that. I probably would have broken it myself, if it hadn't fallen.

The happiness ended fast though. I cried harder and louder than I ever did before.

Normally, if I acted like this, my parents would ground me for a month. I guess I had a proper reason for this.

I looked at myself in the mirror, hanging on the wall. I watched the tears slide down my face. My name is Joy, and I haven't had any in a long time.

I layed on my bed and cried a little more. It felt as if I would never run out of tears.

"Some birthday" I thought to myself.

I eventually heard footsteps coming towards my room.

"Go away!" I said.

The door opened anyway. Dad walked and he sat on the edge of my bed.

I sat up and starred at the hardwood floors covering my floor.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked.

I looked at him.

"Why would I be okay?" I said.

"You're getting a divorce".

I sniffled a little.

"And you want to get rid of me".

"Joy" Dad said while putting his arm around me.

"I don't want to get rid of you, we didn't even apply for that scholarship, they just offered it".

"In fact, we've never even heard of Amun boarding school until they offered that scholarship".

I guess that did make me feel a little bit better.

"Why didn't you tell me I got that scholarship sooner?" I asked.

"I didn't you to think I was even thinking about sending away, I love you too much, but with this divorce going on, I think it would be best".

I layed my head on his shoulder and cryed more. He put his arm around me.

"It'll be okay, I promise" he told me.

I had to admit, he did make me feel a lot better. But it did still seem like he wanted to get rid of me.

The problem now was my family was torn to shreds. Like a once easy to write on paper, ripped into tiny pieces. Its impossible to make it how it used to be. My whole world was turned upside down.

That's the end of the first chapter and if you haven't guessed who's the narrator yet (I'm sure you have) it's Joy. It will be in itger characters points of view as well. I know Joy's parents didn't get divorced in the show, but I think it would work better in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so I wanted to update sooner than I am, but I didn't. I finished writing the chapter and was editing it and I realized that, that chapter wasn't good for the story. I rewrote the entire chapter and edited it. This chapter is pretty much about Joy's birthday. Oh and I forgot to say this the last chapter: I am not old enough to vote yet, so I am pretty sure I do not own House of Anubis I could go on and on about, but I doubt you care. I do not own The Hunger Games either. Now I hope you like this chapter.**

One day.

It was suppose to be one day that was going to be amazing.

It was ruined all because of a single conversation.

After my dad had left my room, I decided that I can't be depressed all day.

I mean it was my birthday! I had to make the best of it!

I walked across the hall to the bathroom. It was basically mine because my parents had one coming off their bedroom.

I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and everything else. I wore my hair down like usual. Occasionally I would wear it in a ponytail or bun.

I put on my turquoise shirt with ruffles on it, I've been saving it for this very day.

My mood turned from depressed to excited. I was having a few friends over for a party today.

The thought of divorce and boarding school was still at the back of my head. I tried to pretend none of that was happening, just for today.

I came downstairs and the kitchen was covered with streamers and balloons.

I was surprised, my parents never went all out for my birthday.

"That's because you're going to boarding school" I thought, but quickly remove the thought from my mind. I did not need to burst into tears again.

Dad was standing on a stool hanging up more streamers.

"Wow" I said.

"Do you like it?" Dad asked getting down from the stool.

"It's a little much" I replied.

Dad shook is head.

"If anything, it's not enough".

"Do want to see the cake?" he asked.

"Okay" I said.

He opened the freezer door and pulled out a large ice cream cake.

Surrounding the edges was white frosting and cut up strawberries. In the center "Happy Birthday Joy!" was written in icing.

"I like it" I said.

"Where's Mum?" I asked noticing she was no where in sight.

"Oh she's upstairs resting, we stayed up nearly all night talking about this divorce" Dad replied.

"More like arguing" I thought to myself.

"Wait, so you did this all by yourself?" I questioned.

"Well.." Dad sighed. "Yeah".

I knew when parents get divorced they don't really want to be around eachother anymore. I understood that.

Mum would probably come down for my party. She would never want to miss it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've never really stayed with the same group of friends.

For example, in third grade Rosa, Savannah, and Elizabeth were my best friends.

The next year we were total strangers. This happened pretty much every year. I wished that I could just stay with the same group of friends.

I knew that probably wouldn't happen with the group I became apart of in fourth grade because of me going to boarding school.

How was I going to tell them I was leaving?

I guess I didn't have to tell them at the party. I've been looking forward to it for a few weeks now and didn't want to ruin it.

I remember making the invitations. I cut out squares from a few sheets of purple paper.

I spelled out my friends' names in glitter at the top of each one.

It took me over an hour to make them, but I wanted to do something special.

Mum told me to write not to bring any presents. She said I had enough things and didn't need any gifts this year. I was a little disappointed, but the party would still be fun.

I invited my entire group if friends Ariana, Gillian, Mckenzie, and Elizabeth.

I even invited Rosa, Savannah, and Elizabeth. All three of them said they weren't coming. I guess they don't like me anymore or something.

The good news was, everyone else was coming.

Dad had brought a chair up from the basement to add to the kitchen table, that currently sat four.

A seat for Mum, Dad, me, and sometimes a guest.

There were five of us at the party thought. Luckily, we had another table with chairs in the basement.

About a week before the party, I planned out what we could do.

Since it was summer, we could go swimming in the pool in out backyard. I wrote on the invitations to bring swimsuits.

The pool was in ground and came with the house. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either.

We were also going to watch The Hunger Games. I've never seen it before, but everyone seemed to like it. Mckenzie was going to bring it over.

I've been excited for this party for a while now and nothing is going to ruin it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell rang.

"They must be here" I thought.

Dad answered and it turned out to be the pizza he ordered for the party,

Dad walked into the kitchen with three boxes of pizza. Each box had a different kind of pizza, pepperoni, sausage, and cheese.

I had asked my friends what kind of pizza they like. Ariana and I like pepperoni, Olivia and Mckenzie like sausage, and Gillian likes cheese.

I took out some two liter bottles of soda out of the refrigerator and sat them on the counter.

Then I took out some paper plates and cups and sat those down too.

At that point it was time for the party.

Olivia and Gillian arrived first. They were next door neighbors, so Olivia's Mum was nice enough to take Gillian as well as Olivia.

Ariana came next and finally Mckenzie.

We started off by eating the pizza that dad ordered. We each picked our favorite kind. I poured myself a cup of Dr Pepper.

We made conversation as we ate at the kitchen table and I tried to ignore the thoughts of divorce and boarding school.

Gillian's parents were divorced as well. She lives with her Mum. She rarely gets to see her dad. He lives on the other side of the country.

I still didn't feel right about telling them, at least not that day. We we're suppose to have fun. I can't ruin it, but the thought would not stop entering my mind.

After we finished eating, we all changed in our swimsuits, to go swimming.

We went outside to the pool. The pool was about five feet deep, I wasn't that tall yet, but I was a pretty good swimmer.

I jumped into the pool first, going completely under. I swam back up.

The water was a pretty good temperature, not too cold.

"Is it cold?" asked Ariana.

"No, it's fine" I replied.

Ariana jumped in followed by Gillian, Mckenzie, and Olivia.

We swan under water and did flips underwater. We played water volleyball because I had a net, we could use.

It was Ariana, Gillian, and I against Mckenzie and Olivia. There was more people on my side because Mckenzie and Olivia played on a team. The rest of us didn't.

Olivia and Mckenzie came out as the winners.

The entire time I wasn't even thinking about boarding school or the divorce. I was having so much fun!

After about an hour of swimming, we dried off and went back inside.

We went into the living room and Mckenzie put The Hunger Games into the DVD player.

It was hard to follow because I hadn't read the book.

I paused it a few times and Mckenzie and Ariana explained it to me.

Olivia and Gillian were a little annoyed at this.

Kattniss heard a cannon. She ran over into Peeta's direction.

"Peeta!" she yelled.

She ran into Peeta and noticed he was holding poisonous berries.

"Those are night lock Peeta, you'd die in a minute!" Said Kattniss.

They walked over and found the girl, foxface on the ground, dead. There were poisonous berries in her hand.

"I didn't know she was following me" said Peeta.

"She's clever" said Kattniss.

"Too clever" Peeta said.

I paused the movie.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Olivia and Gillian groaned. Mckenzie glared at them.

"So Peeta was collecting berries that he thought were okay" Ariana explained.

"Foxface, was following Peeta" said Mckenzie.

"Because Peeta was collecting the berries, she assumed they were okay" Ariana said.

"When Kattniss heard the cannon, she thought Peeta might have died" Mckenzie said.

I nodded and then pressed play.

I only paused the movie one more time because when Kattniss and Peeta pulled out the berries I got confused again.

The credits started rolling and I turned off the TV. Mckenzie took out the DVD and put it back in the case.

We started to make conversation and then Olivia said "Are you guys excited for school?".

"Don't even talk about school"Gillian complained.

"We're going into middle school, it's going to be so exciting!" said Olivia.

We all groaned and I was instantly reminded of boarding school.

"What teachers do you hope to get Joy?" Olivia asked me.

This would be the time to tell them I'm going to boarding school. I didn't want to though, but I realized I should just be honest.

"Well, uh" I started.

"I won't be there".

My friends looked shocked and immediately started asking questions.

"Are you moving?" one of them was.

"No, I'm going to boarding school" I replied.

"Boarding school? Why?" asked Ariana.

Tears were about to form, but I held them back. I couldn't cry infront of my friends.

"My parents are getting a divorce" I said.

My friends started to comfort me and say things like "it's allright".

I didn't want them to comfort me. It made me feel worse. I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I started to cry once again.

"When did you find out about this?" Asked Olivia.

I sighed. "This morning".

"On you're birthday? That's horrible Joy" said Gillian.

Gillian must have been told the news that her parents are getting a divorce on a less important day.

Dad walked into the living room.

"Girls, it's time for-"

He paused.

"What's going on?".

"Nothing" I said wiping away the tears.

"Well, it's time for cake" Dad said.

We all left the living room and entered the kitchen.

On the table sat the cake that had "Happy Birthday Joy!" written on it.

Two candles stuck out if the cake. Two one's. One of them was used last year when I turned ten and the other was brand new.

We all sat at the table, with me closest to the cake.

Dad lit a match and lighted the two candles.

Everyone sang the lyrics to Happy Birthday.

Then I noticed something. Mum wasn't here.

Why would she miss my birthday?

They finished singing

"Make a wish Joy" said Ariana.

I closed my eyes and thought in my head "I wish things will get better".

I opened my eyes and blew out the candles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, after the party ended, Mum still hadn't come downstairs.

I sat at the kitchen counter about this good, yet bad day at the same time.

Dad walked in holding something behind his back.

"You okay?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah" I said.

He sat down next to me and say down a small box covered in wrapping paper in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your birthday present" replied dad.

"But Mum said-".

"I don't care what Mum said" Dad said.

I began to tear open the wrapping paper. Underneath the paper was a box with a picture of a phone on it.

I opened te box and inside was a cellphone.

I was excited and confused at the same time. I was told I couldn't get a cell phone until I was thirteen.

"Since you're going to boarding school, I think it would be best for you to have it" Dad said.

I leaned over and hugged him.

"One more thing" said Dad.

"Because of the divorce you will only be living with one of us".

"We decided that you should make that decision".

I knew right away who I would choose to live with.

They were the one who was always there when I was upset.

They were the one who showed up to my birthday party and tried to make it special.

My life was about to change. A lot. Little did I know what waited for me at Amun Boarding school.

That is the end of the third chapter. They watchted The Hunger Games because I absolutely love The Hunger Games. The next chapter will be written in another point of view. It will also be when Joy arrives at boarding school. Please review. Sibuna!


	4. Chapter 4

**didn't plan on updating this soon, but I did. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I read the last chapter and didn't like it that much, but it felt like I needed to add something more to Joy's birthday. I think this is my best chapter so far. The beginning of this chapter is not written in Joy's point of view. I'm not going to tell you, but it will be a pretty easy guess.**

 **I do not own House of Anubis**

Most peoples don't think there's much more to me.

I always hid everything. Not many people knew some things about me.

When she arrived, I thought it was going to be a nitemare.

But it wasn't. It was the exact opposite.

After that, I made some horrible mistakes. I was sick of being treated the way I was.

It was only because of what I was hiding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't have much memories of him.

The ones I did started to slowly fade away.

I could never forget him though.

I wasn't allowed to bring up these memories.

I did it anyway, but too often.

Poppy, she couldn't remember him. She was only a baby when he left.

I was four years old.

Even back then Mum favored Poppy over me.

Like sending me to boarding school.

She wanted to get rid of me.

I knew Dad was still out there. I was there when he left.

And that is why she sent me away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is not a very clear memory, but it is a day I'll never forget.

It was a Sarurday, because I remember not going to preschool. Maybe it could have been a Sunday.

It was still dark out. Probably around five or six a.m.

I was in my small bedroom. It had a normal size closet to the left, a window on the opposite wall, my twin bed across from the door, and toys all across the room.

I was asleep, of course.

The sound of my door opening, is what woke me up.

I sat up on my bed, tired.

Even though my room was dark, I could tell who had walked into my room.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Shh, you don't want to wake your Mum or sister" Dad said.

I yawned, I was so tired.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Jerome, listen I'm leaving" Dad replied.

I didn't know what he meant.

"Huh? What?".

"Jerome, I'm not going to live here anymore" he said.

Wait, are we moving? Why would we do that?

"You probably won't see me for a long time".

Dad is only moving, how come?

"Why are you telling me this? What about Mum?" I questioned.

"You're the only person that would listen" Dad replied.

"Now about your mum.." He said while pulling something out of his pocket.

"Give this to her" he said while handing me an envelope.

I stared down at it. What was going on?

"Now always remember this: I didn't mean to leave you and Poppy".

I nodded.

"Goodbye Jerome" he walked out of my room.

I didn't see him again for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dad had left, I fell asleep. I wasn't used to being up that early.

After I woke up, I gave Mum the envelope which I assume contained a letter explaining why Dad had left.

After reading what was inside the envelope, she did not express saddness, but anger.

She took most of her anger out on me. She told me I could have stopped him from leaving.

Maybe if I had been older I would have tried.

But nothing could have stopped him.

She then started to ignore the fact that dad ever existed.

I tried to bring him up and ask where dad was, but Mum would always yell at me.

I guess her best solution was just to send me away.

I never had a choice in anything.

I was never in control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was five years old. I still occasionally brought up Dad, but it always put Mum in a bad mood.

I don't exactly remember what I was doing, probably playing with toys.

Mum called me over from the dinning room.

I came into to find Mum sitting on one of the five chairs surrounding the table. She had her laptop open infront of her. I took a seat beside her.

"Jerome, you're going into Kindergarten soon" Mum said.

I nodded my head slowly. I had no idea where this was going.

"Now I really do care about your education and want to do what's best for you" she said.

"Okay" I replied.

"Jerome, have you ever heard of boarding school?" Mum asked.

"You know, where you live at the school".

"Um, yeah" I said nervously.

"Well I was considering sending you to one, not because I want you to leave, but because I want what's best for you".

"What?" I said, clearly upset.

"You'll like boarding school Jerome, I know it".

At the time, I didn't understand why Mum wanted to send me to boarding school. I figured it out a few years later.

She wanted to get rid of me. If dad had never left, I wouldn't be in this situation. And I hated him for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fees for the boarding school were high, Mum did not enjoy paying them.

Over the years, I kept going to different schools. Mum was trying to find one she could actually afford.

She was nearly broke by the time I was ten.

It was almost if she was desperate to get rid of me.

She was thrilled when I was offered the candy scholarship at Amun Boarding School.

It turned out to be the best boarding school I've been to.

I became best friends with Alfie Lewis.

He told me pretty much everything.

Like how he was expelled from his last school from some prank he did. His parents for furious, when he was offered the same scholarship as me, his parents made him go.

I always told him more than most people, but was still hiding things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mum eventually stopped pretending Dad never existed and told Poppy about him.

Poppy never spoke of him much. It was either because she didn't care or she knew better than to talk about him around Mum.

Normal brother and sister don't get along.

That's how it was between Poppy and I.

I started to pretend she never existed.

When she arrived at the school, I was terrified. Everyone would know she actually existed and she might say some things about Dad.

I had to do something about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joy's Point of View

I spent the rest of that summer just being depressed.

Maybe u would make some good friends at the new school, I doubted it though.

I arrived at Horus house and was immediately greeted by Anna.

"My name is Anna" she said in a bored voice.

"Hi, I'm Jo-"

"Joy, yes, you're the last one to arrive" Anna said.

"Okay" I said quietly.

"You're room is upstairs, first door on the left, you're sharing with Patricia" said Anna.

"Now go".

"But what about-"

"I said go!".

I grabbed my suitcase and started to head up the stairs.

"I'm not going to like it here" I thought as I walked.

Anna gave me a bad first impression.

I walked into the room Anna instructed me to.

The walls were grey and there were hardwood floors. Basic room.

On the wall, across from the door was a window and two wardrobes.

On the other two walls, were two twin sized beds.

On the bed to the left, sat a suite case.

A girl with straight red hair and pink and blue hair extensions was unpacking.

"Hi, I'm Joy" I said.

"I'm Patricia" said the girl.

I sat my suite case down on the bed to the right and began to unpack.

We made conversation, as I put sheets on my bed.

I could tell we were going to be fast friends.

After about ten minutes of unpacking, I heard Anna's voice call us over.

We all gathered into the foyer and Anna showed us to the living room.

"Welcome to Horus house" Anna said in a boring voice.

"I'm the house mother, Anna the caretaker is Ty, he's in his office" Anna explained.

Anna explained everything we need to know. Such as lights out by nine o' clock.

Anna left the room after the explanation.

We then introduced ourselves.

Mara, had dark curly hair and was pretty smart.

Amber, the girl who loved fashion, with straight blonde hair.

Fabian, had dark brown hair, was kind of shy.

Mick, very dedicated to sports, had blonde hair.

Alfie, liked to mess around, had dark skin and hair.

Then there was Jerome. Out of everyone, I liked him the least.

We never interacted much.

I think he could tell that I didn't like him, so he was the same to me.

As weeks went by, we all became very close.

I was happy that I came here. My wish came true, things did get better.

I hoped things would never change.

That is the end of the fourth chapter. I know almost everything that's going to happen in this story, so I'll update as often as I can. Sibuna!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so it's been a while since I updated. I started school and I have been given so much homework. I also have sports practices and other things. Then I lost my notebook which contains the whole layout of the story and what happens and it's very difficult to write this story without it, but enough excuses.

I've been reading through this story and I realized I've made a lot of typos. I apologize for that, I'll try to improve. Anyway here is the fifth chapter of The Other Side:

Jerome's Point of View

Pain.

Pain is one of the worst things in the world. It is also one of the best.

How could you know something is hurting you without pain?

There is both physical and emotion pain.

I've been through both of them.

Most people assume I don't go through this emotional pain.

I wouldn't think so either, but the truth is: no one really knows what a person is going through.

Out of all my housemates I probably hid this pain the best.

It's something you learn to do after going to boarding school for so long.

The first day of school at Amun boarding school wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be.

Alfie was actually really excited.

"It's the one day you get away with being late to your classes!" Alfie said.

I laughed. We were going to get along just fine.

Alfie and I's friendship was the first time I was in control of something.

Unlike before when my dad left.

But I knew people hated me for it.

Joy's Point of View

Patricia and I spent the rest of the first night decorating our room to make it unique.

I hung posters up a few posters and strung up some small lights against the headboard of my bed.

I already felt at home.

I went to go take a shower that evening and Amber and Patricia were outside the door fighting over who gets it first.

I sighed. I always got my own bathroom at home.

I heard the sound of a door open and Mara came out.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Shouldn't I get the shower first?" Amber said.

"Why don't we make a schedule?" Mara suggested.

I sighed again. Making a schedule to shower seemed a little ridiculous.

Mara went into her room and wrote one out in her neat handwriting. She even color coded it.

Patricia and Mara got the nightly showers and Amber and I got the morning ones, which means waking up early for me.

I went to sleep early that night to be ready for the first day of school.

I had a hard time sleeping, I was very nervous.

New school, new place.

Sure, my housemates seemed friendly, but would it be the same at school?

I took out my cell phone my Dad gave me for my birthday.

I looked at the picture my dad took of my friends and I.

It was only taken a few days ago, but it felt like a lifetime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up that morning and threw my hair in a bun.

I grabbed a uniform I was given and everything I needed to get ready and headed to the shower.

When I got to the door I noticed Amber sitting against the wall with her hair in messy braids.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Thinking" replied Amber.

I sat down next to her.

It might have seemed a little strange that she was sitting there, but I felt as if I understood her.

"About what?" .

"You know, things, stuff".

"Why are you out here?".

"Doesn't feel right in my room, doesn't feel like home, but this hallway it's a lot like the one in my upstairs hallway".

"I'm homesick too" I said.

"I'm not just homesick, I'm awaysick, well I was"

Um, what?

"My- my dad, he works a lot, he doesn't seem to care much about me anymore, I wanted to get away it seemed as if he didn't care about me anymore".

"Oh" I said thinking how I didn't leave.

"When he told me he got me into a boarding school, you would expect me to happy, but it just made it worse. He really doesn't care".

I didn't know what to say. My Dad didn't want me to leave, he just wanted me away during the divorce.

We sat there silent for a few moments and then I spoke up.

"I have it hard too".

She looked over at me.

"My parents are getting a divorce and they wanted to get rid of me during it".

"Oh that's awful Joy, it must have been an awful day".

"It was my birthday".

We sat in silence for only a few seconds.

"But we don't have to spend this time being depressed, we just have to make the best of it" I said.

She smiled at me.

"I think you're right".

I don't know why Amber felt so comfortable telling me this, I don't know why I felt so comfortable telling her what happened to me.

It seemed like I could trust her.

But that was until ѕнe came. It felt like ѕнe ruined everything.

One thing I learned from that moment is no matter how happy someone may seem, they are having their struggles, you just don't always see them.

Jerome's Point of View

One thing I learned fast from Alfie was that he loved food.

I've never seen someone as excited for breakfast as Alfie or Mick.

We were the first ones into the kitchen.

Anna sat a plate of burnt pancakes on the table.

"Morning" she said, uncheerfully as usual.

Alfie started at the table in disbelief, everything was either undercooked or burnt.

I didn't even bother trying any of the food Anna made, I settled on some cereal.

Joy came in next wearing the school uniform in the dullest way possible.

She looked so plain, she didn't stand out.

She sat at the table noticing the disgusting food.

She settled with cereal too.

"If you're all going to eat cereal then why do I bother making breakfast?" Anna asked.

No one said anything.

Patricia came down next and she definitely made her uniform her own.

She wore black tights and black boots, sort of goth. She wore the same highlights she did the day before, just in different parts of her hair.

She was her own person, unlike Joy.

Mick, Fabian, Amber, and Mara came to breakfast. They had cereal too.

They're uniforms stood out as well.

I walked to school with Alfie.

"I'm so excited to be late to all my classes!" He said with more excitement than he should've had.

I grinned.

We walked into the school and there was a hallway full of blue lockers.

We were already given our keys, so we headed to ours.

Alfie's locker was only a few down from mine. Which I guess was good.

We had our first class, English together.

Instead of heading there we just wondered around the school for twenty minutes and hid whenever we saw a teacher.

When we arrived to English, a woman with short brown hair was there.

"You're twenty minutes late" she said.

"We got lost" I said.

Which wasn't a complete lie, we did get lost a few times.

"Why didn't you ask for help from a teacher? Twenty minutes is a long time to be lost".

"Uhh.."

"We were afraid" Alfie said.

I glared at him.

"Stranger danger".

The class laughed.

"I don't want to see this behavior again, that is unacceptable" the teacher said.

"Yes m'am" said Alfie.

Alfie and I sat next to eachother in last open seats.

The girl -Mara stared at us shaking her head. I smiled at her.

"I'm Mrs. Andrews" the teacher said.

"Now I was just going over the class rules".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we got away with that!" I said as Alfie and I walked out of class.

"Just wait, we're going to spend the next period exploring the campus" Alfie said.

The boring girl Joy stood infront of us.

"That was ridiculous, you know?"

"You know how stressful it must of been for Mrs. Andrews to spend the rest of the class repeating what she said the time you weren't there?" She said.

"Oh calm down, it's just the first day" I said.

"Don't you think I'm too afraid to turn you in" she said.

She then walked away.

That was when I first decided I didn't like Joy.

Joy was not the right name for her, at least I thought so.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm updating a lot sooner than I thought I would be.

I'm starting a new story called Changed, I'm not sure if I'll continue to write it, but please review your suggestions or things you like about it. Please review this story too.

I do not own House Of Anubis

Now here is chapter 5:

Joy's Point of View

When I look at myself in the mirror many different thoughts enter my mind.

I've never really had my own sense of style.

I've never really been someone who stands out.

Well, that was until I became a senior, but when I was eleven I noticed this.

There was nothing really that stood out about me.

Patricia: sort of a goth, not a girly girl, but still a girl

Mara: one of the smartest people I've met and later did prove she is more than smart

Amber: her fashion sense is really what most people noticed about her, but she also had an upbeat personality.

Then there was me.

Nothing unique.

I was like an extra in a movie set.

After I realized this, I kind of forget about it until Fabian turned me down a few years later.

I tried to improve my impression on everyone.

It had been two weeks into boarding school and everyone stood out in their own way.

Unlike me.

The most way people stood out was their uniforms and it wasn't like that for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patricia and I became very close.

I was closer more to her than any of my other friends.

I was happy for this. I didn't have my family anymore, and Anna was well.. Anna.

Ty- the caretaker, pretty much all he did was sit in his office.

Anna was the one who in enforced everything.

I really never did know what Ty did think of us, I don't even think I ever heard his voice.

That didn't matter though, I had my friends.

And that was ALL I had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patricia and I were sitting in the lounge one day at school.

"So do you have a crush?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Joy, you do realize we're only eleven. Right?".

"There's nothing wrong with liking boys" I replied.

"Whatever I don't like boys and they don't like me, and that's that".

After that moment I started doing my boy talk with Amber and of course she was boy crazy.

She told me she thought Mick was cute, but didn't really want to go out with him.

I understood that, I mean we were eleven.

Mara never seemed that interested in boys either.

Or at least that's what everyone assumed.

I grew close to Amber, as well as Patricia.

When I was paired up with Fabian for a project in English class, was when we started hanging out.

At first we just hung out because of the project, but we ended up talking as friends.

After we finished our project, we began to hang out on a regular basis.

I even remember Amber wondering why Fabian and I hung out all the time.

"Do you like him?" She asked.

"No Amber" I replied.

"Come on, you guys hang out all the time. I can just see it. Jabian".

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay whatever, just don't mention this around the guys" I said.

"You really should do something about your clothes" Amber said, changing the subject.

I looked down at my uniform.

"What do you want me to do? We're required to wear uniforms".

"Make it unique, make it your own".

The next morning, I put on the uniform in the girl's bathroom, as usual.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"What could I do to make it unique?".

I went back into Patricia and I's room and dug through my clothes.

I didn't have anything to make it different.

I looked at my accessories and noticed a thin, black belt.

I put it on over my uniform, I guess it was okay.

Jerome's Point of View

Alfie and I had an idea.

It was a pretty good one, you could say for our age.

Alfie and I had pulled over forty different pranks.

Some got us in detention, others didn't.

The thing I loved about pranks was that it was something I could do.

And it was something you could laugh at.

Of course Alfie and I had pulled some many pranks there was always the risk of getting suspended.

And I'm pretty sure that breaking into Mr. Sweet's office and emailing all the teachers that school was cancelled for the day would do it.

So we decided to unscrew the salt shaker on the dining table.

It was harmless, no one would no it was us, and probably would get in detention.

Of course that was the night Anna made her famous undercooked spaghetti.

Who would put salt on that?

After we ate Anna took out leftovers from some fancy restaurant she ate at.

She sat at the table and grabbed salt shaker.

Alfie and I spied on her from the door.

The salt spilled out all over her fancy food.

Anna looked as if she would explode.

Alfie and I immediately ran into our room.

It only took a few seconds for Anna to come pounding on our door.

"Jerome! Alfie! Open up!" she yelled.

I was shocked I how angry she sounded. It was only salt.

I opened the door and Anna stormed in.

"What the # $% is wrong with you!" She yelled.

I was shocked at the language she used. I'm pretty sure she wasn't allowed to do that.

Alfie didn't seem shocked, but confused.

"We're sorry" I said.

"Yeah, calm down, it was only salt" Alfie said.

"Just salt? You ruined my food!".

"It's not the end of the world" I said.

"You two are lucky I'm not going to call your parents" she said as she left the room.

Mick and Fabian walked over into our room.

"What on Earth did you do to make her so angry?" Mick asked.

"I have no idea" I replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I skipped breakfast that morning, I wanted to avoid Anna. Especially after that scene she made last night.

Of course Alfie, with his love of food could never skip breakfast, even with Anna's horrible cooking.

I was the first one into English, shock was extremely awkward.

I was relieved when Mara and Amber came in, I want alone.

That sat side by side.

Patricia and Joy arrived next.

Joy looked a little different that day.

She wore a belt around her uniform.

I guess it was a little better, but she still was dull.

Alfie was the last one to arrive and sat next to me, just as class was about to start.

"Does anyone know the definition of introvert?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

Both Mara and Fabian's hands immediately shot up.

"What the # $% does that mean?" Alfie blurted out.

The whole class starred at him in shock.

"Mr. Lewis, that kind of language in unacceptable in this class" Mrs. Andrews said.

"What did I do?" asked Alfie.

"I do not allow swearing, especially that word".

"Wait, that was a swear word" Alfie said, clearly surprised.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea".

"No excused Mr. Lewis, detention for a week".

"But I-"

"Enough".

We walked out of class later.

"You didn't know that was a cuss word?" I asked.

"No, I didn't even think it was, I wouldn't expect our housemother to swear at us" Alfie replied.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"It's not your fault, but we are never unscrewing a salt shaker again".

Alfie then walked off.

Joy came up to me.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Alfie really didn't know that was a cuss word" I replied.

"Wow" she said.

"So what up with your clothes today? Trying to be cool or something?".

"Shut up Jerome" she said walking off to join Patricia.

Joy's Point of View

The end of the year came a lot faster than I expected.

It we probably one of the best years in a long time.

I felt as if I had a family again.

Patrica and I began packing up our things in our room.

"I'm going to miss it here" I said.

"Me too" Patricia replied.

As I packed the rest of my things, I grabbed my suite case and carried it down the stairs.

I couldn't believe that almost a year ago I was crying over coming here.

I gave good bye hugs to all my housemates, even Jerome.

My hardest goodbyes were with Patricia, Amber, and Fabian.

They were my closest friends.

I didn't want to leave.

I didn't want to go back to my broken family.

Dad me picked up from the school.

I hugged him. I hadn't seen him in a while.

I got into the front seat of his car.

I watchted Amun Boarding School slowly pass by.

Oh how much I would miss it.

Once we got off campus I began talking to Dad.

"So, how's the divorce going?" I asked.

"Well it's done" dad said.

"Oh" I replied. I was hoping they would change their minds.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" dad said.

"Now I've been thinking, now that this divorce is over I think you should go back to your old school, living at home".

"Oh" I said.

At first I didn't want to go, but I had never been happier when I was there.

My relationship with my dad was better than it was with my mum, but it still wasn't good.

I wanted to continue to be happy with the good friends I had made.

"Thanks Dad, but I think I would like to stay at boarding school" I said.

"Really?" Dad said shocked.

I nodded.

"Okay, whatever you want, I guess".

I looked out the window watchtong everything pass by.

I found myself thinking about my eleventh birthday party and the wish I made.

At that moment I realized my wish had come true.

Things in fact, did get better.

That's the end of the sixth chapter! I just realized that the beginning of this chapter might be a little confusing, so I'll explain it: so you know how Joy was really finding out who she really was with her new look in season 3, we what I'm saying is that, that wasn't the first time she felt like that. She just really didn't find her style until season 3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Anna, wow that girl has some anger issues, I mean it's salt. Please review.

Sibuna!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know I haven't updated in forever. It seems like no one cares about this story, so that is why I haven't continued. This is my first story though, so I really want to. I also know the entire plot. Everything fits so perfectly, that I would hate to abandon it.**  
 **I've looked over all the chapters and I made a whole lot of typos. Also, it is not written correctly. I would revise it, but with everything going on in my life I do not have the time, so forgive me on that one.**  
 **This chapter is short, but I really wanted to update as soon as possible and let me know your thoughts. Also check out my other stories, they could use some revises too, but I do not have time for that.**

 **Related~ a one shot I wrote**  
 **New Ending to the Touchstone of Ra~ the title explains it**  
 **The New Sibuna~ the newbies from TOR come back and a new mystery unfolds new girl Ailsa knows that something strange is going on (I have lots of** i **deas for this story, I can't wait!)**  
 **Changed~ I had this idea and I know the basics of it, but I am unsure of how it will end, if readers like it enough I will definitely continue, otherwise I won't**  
 **Let's get to the actual story now**

 **I do not own House of Anubis**

# **5yearsofsibuna**

Jerome Point of View  
Leaving Amun Boarding School was not something I was looking forward to. I have to return home where Mum acts like I don't exist and Poppy annoys me like crazy. Most people are excited for school to be out, and believe me, I was. No homework and sleeping in? Count me in. But where I was going back to made me upset.  
Alfie seemed excited though. "Just think, no more burnt toast!" I remember him saying. That was probably what carried most of the excitement.

Saying goodbye to everyone wasn't easy. This was the first boarding school that I actually made real friends. Saying goodbye to Alfie was probably the hardest. I had grown a reputation around the school. Some people where friends with me, some barley new me, and then some absolutely despised me. I was the one always getting into trouble and lying. Those were the first times I was actually in control over somethingin my life. No one realized that though, no one knew why I was the way I was.

Joy Mercer particularly seemed to dislike the most. I didn't like her either. She always emhad/em to get what she wanted. She never seemed to be someone either, it was almost if she couldn't find herself. She would be really annoying too. We never interacted much that first year, but when we did it was mainly insults.

After saying my final goodbyes and trying to avoid saying my goodbyes to Anna, I headed out to the parking lot in front of the school, where Mum said she would pick me up. I got in the car, she didn't even greet me. As soon as a put my seat belt on, we drove out of site. Poppy sat one seat away from me. From the looks of things, she no longer needed her car seat.  
"Hi Jerome," she said in her annoying voice. I sighed and then replied "Hi,"

Poppy then began going to in extreme detail of everything, and I mean everything that had happened while I was away, as she always does. After about five minutes of this I said, "Shut up poopy,"

Poppy rolled her eyes at me and then looked out the window.

"That's very impolite of you Jerome," Mum said, from the front seat. That was the first time she had spoken to me since I got into the car.  
"So no welcome back from prison then?"  
"Jerome you should be happy I have been letting you go to boarding school every year, it's really a great thing and I do it because I love you,"

If you loved me you would have at least said hello, I thought.  
" Do you love Poppy?" I then asked.  
"Of course I do,"  
"I looked over at Poppy who had a large grin on her face.  
"Then why don't you send her to boarding school?"  
There was a long pause.  
"You know what Jerome, I'm really getting sick of this, when we get home you are grounded,"  
"I looked out the window and grinned. Home sweet home.

Joy's point of view

"Joy Mercer's Room" the sign read. I grinned at it and then at Dad.  
"I like it," I said.  
We had just arrived at the brand new house dad had bought for us while I was away. He informed me in the car drive, it was a surprise. The new house was about an hour away from the old one. It was also closer to the school, so the drive wasn't that bad. Dad had also gotten a new job in the area. I wasn't quite sure where Mum was at. I didn't ask because it didn't seem right at the time to mention it.

""Just wait until you see the inside," Dad said, smiling.

We walked inside my new room and I was surprised. It was nearly double the size of my old one. On the back wall was a full size bed with a hot pink bedspread. There were two windows on the sides of my bed with green drapes. The walls were light green and the carpet was soft white. On the far wall, there was a spacious desk with all kinds of office supplies from paper to colored pens. There were two large dressers on the opposite wall. Then, across from the bed was two doors, side by side. I entered one and inside was a spacious walk in closet. Inside the other door was my very own bathroom.

I ran over to Dad and hugged him tightly.

"I love it Dad!" I said

"He smiled at me, "I knew you would,"

The entire house was quite large we had a nice kitchen, a sitting room, a dinning room, a living room, three more bathrooms, an office for Dad, and Dad's bedroom. The backyard was pretty nice too. There was a patio with lawn furniture out on it and the rest of the yard was covered in grass as green as can be.

I went to bed after seeing the whole house, because it was quite late and I was exhausted.

I woke up that morning and go dressed. When I arrived in the kitchen Dad had laid out probably the best breakfast ever. Or at least it seemed like it, compared to Anna's cooking. I begun eating her burnt toast because I was so sick of corn flakes.

Dad had made blueberry pancakes, waffles, over easy eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast, and hot chocolate. He really did go all out for me returning. The food was amazing, the best I had eaten in a while. I didn't remember Dad to be a such great cook or maybe it seemed like that compared to the food at Horus house. Dad must have worked hard to make all the food, but I was unable to eat it all, which he did understand.  
After breakfast I told him all about Horus house. I told him about Anna's bad cooking, but I also told him about all the great friends I had made. Particularly, Patricia, Fabian, and Amber.

I remembered when Amber told me about being 'away sick'. I couldn't believe how long ago that was. That was when I trusted to tell them what had been going on. Everyone was there for me. For once things were not torn to shreds.  
Xxxxx  
I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to stop feeling this way, but I couldn't. How did I ever think emhe/em would say yes. All I did was make myself look like a complete idiot. That's what I'm going to be known as now. The crazy girl who does horrible things. I was sick of being that girl! That wasn't even who I am

I thought for a moment.

Who I am I really?

I sighed and more tears came out of my eyes. I don't know. I don't.  
I looked out the window. I abandoned them because I am too ashamed of myself. I can't be around him anymore, I just can't. I need to stay clear. Even if it means not seeing my best friend as much.

I need to recreate my image.

To do that I have to forget him.

I have to forget sibuna.

I cry more.

"Joy are you alright?" I hear a familiar voice.

 **I know it isn't that long, but I really wanted to update as soon as possible. The next chapters will probably be longer. Now does anyone actually care about this story? This is just the beginning there is way more to come. It's a little bit of a jabian/jara/jeroy story. It has a little mickara too. Another thing, this story will soon be in other characters' point of view.**

 **Please review not only this chapters, but the other ones too ad check out my other stories.**  
 **Sibuna!**


End file.
